In the Forest Mist (Rough Draft)
Authors Note: This is the first play that has been ever written on Creepypasta, I do believe. Just to give you a heads up on this. italics are stage directions, bold is the narrator speaking. And the plain, unchanged, text are the characters speaking. Prologue: The Intro to the Story The clouds cluster, forming a storm over the Kingdom of London. 'Twas hardship cometh over the Kingdom; darkness had just been sleighed. There was glee over the kingdom; but the Kingdom was still facing hardships. The people were famished, poor, broken housing and a low economy. No one had asked for this. No one pleaded for this. They beckoned to the former tyrant that reigned in the kingdom throne, but he refused to give any of his portions. One day, a hero arose from the blue, and sleighed the tyrant. The Kingdom felt joy, as news fell upon the Kingdom; but it was no use. People were still facing hardships - even after the Prince who was appointed, who would be so generous to sneak stuff for his Kingdom, failed to feed the dying wish. So here we are. We are at the kingdom, where the Duke makes his entrance. And The Highness, supposedly, is watching over the kingdom from the royal throne" (Enter Duke Bedford, in a gleeful tone) Duke: "Your Highness! I found a way to make the Kingdom a happy place again!" (Pause) Duke: "Sire?" (Pause. A sudden silence fills the room) (The Duke moves towards the King, in an anxious tone) Duke: "Sire? This is not a time for slumber. I found something that might bring joy towards the kingdom again!" (Still Silence. Cold chilling silence) Duke: "Sire?" (The Duke grabs the King's shoulder, to brush him awake. The King's body falls out of the throne. The Duke goes stone cold at the sight.) Duke: "Oh no! Oh no! This cannot happen..." (The Duke shakes the King to awake. But, it does not work. The Duke realizes the truth.) Duke: "I... I must let the authorities know... I must know that the King is dead!" (The Duke leaves in a steady, but rushing, movement. The curtain falls) Act 1: Revisit of the Past It is night; the roar of thunder causes the leaves on each tree to shake, as if they resemble a human being expressing bitter coldness or fear. On the highest peak of the mountains, deep within the forest, rests a man. The man who resembled peace. The man who resembled love. The man who shined light throughout the kingdom. The man's name is Alistair. His looks were young, and the twinkle in his eyes made you know that he would be loyal. Now, as he travels alone, the looks that once resembled an honest man made him look like he was a filthy beggar, begging for money and food. Alistair is on a path to rediscover himself; after the choices he made that he would soon regret. His parents - who were burned alive in their house by the King's wrath - were executed due to disobeying the king's desire for wealth. He had gotten his revenge; but he was raised in the belief that no vengeance should be given; no life should be taken in strife. Alistair resides on the mountain, in order to rediscover himself before all the bloodshed. He begins to have nightmares about his family dying. The sight of his mother's face burning to an ash black color, and the father's skin melting like a candle burning to its last point. The house was on fire, that it lit up the darkest of the dark. Other than the memory of Alistair. Alistair still remembers the moment like the name that his parents gave him, and he remembers the sight of the tragic events like the back of his hand. As he awakes, he is greeted from the sight of his father. Alistair usually have visions of his father, because his father was wise. He knew that whenever he would see visions of his father, that means something wise would be brought onto him. gdfdf Category:Unfinished Category:Plz dont vandalize with anuses